


Just One Night – [Newt Scamander x Reader Drabble]

by TechnoFay



Series: Sharing a Bed [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Non-Canon Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: [Newt x Reader] Imagine sleeping in Newt’s bed and being woken up to him joining you, having forgotten that you’re there.





	

A long day crawled on into the night with Newt still at his desk, scribbling away in his notebook well after you had gone to bed hours before. As his voluntary assistant, he kept you quite busy caring for his creatures, and you had to wonder how he managed to do so alone for so long, his obvious dedication being the only real answer you could find.

Attempts had been made to wait for him so you could say goodnight and go back out of the case to the hotel bed, but unable to keep your eyes open any longer, you plopped down in his cot and slipped quickly off into sleep, surrounded by the warm, earthy odor of the planters and his lingering scent on the lone pillow.

Newt ran a hand through his hair, blinking his eyes rapidly to shoo away the haze that was creeping over them; he was exhausted to say the least, but this report wasn't going to write itself and he had made some significant discoveries today about the young Oocamys he was rearing. Just a few more lines... then he could go to bed...

Twenty minutes later, he was finally stowing away his quill and journal, rubbing at his face in a weak attempt to keep sleep away long enough to make it safely to his bed. He had already dozed off a couple times on the last sentence, and would probably need to rework what he wrote, but the basic information was down on paper, and that was all he wanted.

Stifling a yawn, Newt plodded across the shack, attempting to strip off his vest with fumbling fingers, but gave up at the second button; he was just far too tired to worry about such things, reaching the bed and falling into it without looking, his eyes half closed.

Luckily, you had rolled over onto your side or surely he would have landed right on top of you. The lurch of the cot startled you awake, and you mumbled out into the dim room.

“Wha...?” Silence greeted you, and for just a moment, you were unsure if anything had happened at all until you felt the soft caress of air blowing the back of your head and heat against your back. You stiffened, wide awake now as a chill ran up your spine.

Did one of the creatures come in here?

The thought vanished as a loud snore sounded behind you, making you jump again. Your heart picking up pace, you craned your neck to peer through the low light, biting back a snort of amusement when you discovered the source of the sound, followed by a wave of embarrassment.

Newt was in the same bed as you. Granted, this was _his_ bed, so of course he would be in it, but he must have been too tired to even notice you already asleep.

Heat rose to your face, and you looked down to the end of the cot, trying to figure out a way to slide out without disturbing him, but you waited too long to act and he shifted closer, his snores subsiding into slow, heavy breathing as he found a new position, one that left you with few options.

His arm moved away from his body and draped loosely over your shoulder, sending another shiver through you, though this one was different from the fear you felt before. The motion was more of a stretch then a deliberate move, but now you were pinned.

Kind of.

There was (maybe) a good chance that (possibly) he would wake up even with how tired he was, and given you were right up against the wall with him laying against your back, you couldn't exactly just leave... or so you had already decided, letting out a shaky breath.

Settling back onto the pillow and closing your eyes, your heart rate slowed considerably, leaving your body feeling pleasantly light.

Besides... it was warm, and comfortable here...

So one night wouldn't hurt... right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
